Lost!
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Sequel to Trapped. The Frontier kids go camping. What could go wrong? slip! ‘Tommy!’ ‘Zoe!’ crack! ‘Kouji! Takuya!’ ‘Guys?’ Ok, nvm Takouji, slight ZoeJ.P Summary Sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost!**

Sequel to Trapped. The Frontier kids go camping. What could go wrong?slip! _'Tommy!' 'Zoe!' _crack!_ 'Kouji! Takuya!' 'Guys?'_ Ok...nvm...Takouji, slight Zoe/J.P.

* * *

"Takuya...I don't like this..." Tommy whispered as he hid behind Zoe.

"Ah come on! It's just a bridge!" Takuya had a slightly annoyed glare on.

"And we're not in digital world anymore, so it's not like something will attack us." Kouichi assured him.

Everyone paused. The digital world had been years ago...6 actually. Meaning Tommy was 15, J.P. was 18, and everyone else was 17. They all gave Kouichi a blank look.

"What?" he asked. They all sighed at his, excuse the phrase, 'blonde' moment. "Hm?"

"Anyway, let's go." Kouji began walking across the bridge, Takuya and Kouichi walking along behind him shortly after. J.P. stepped onto the bridge when Tommy yelped.

"Ah!" he swatted at nothing it seemed, backing away and slipping off the edge.

"Tommy!" Zoe called, reaching out and grabbing his hand. She was hanging off the edge, holding onto Tommy's hand.

"Zoe! Tommy!" J.P. got off the bridge and went to help, but they both slipped and fell into the water below.

"Tommy!" Takuya yelled, running back onto the bridge.

"Takuya, stop! Don't run!" Kouji called, grabbing Takuya's arm. All he succeeded in was being dragged along with the brunette.

"I'll go get help!" J.P. called to Kouichi (the only one with clear sense right now) before running back the way they came.

"Guys! This bridge is old!" Kouichi called as he walked cautiously out to the center, where Kouji had managed to pin Takuya down. "It might-"

Crack...!

The bridge beneath Kouji and Takuya snapped, causing both boys to stop fighting. The bridge beneath them suddenly gave out, dropping both boys into the river. Kouichi cried out and looked through the hole.

"Kouji! Takuya!" he called.

Getting up, the older twin looked over the side, down the river.

"Zoe! Tommy? Kouji! Takuya! Guys? Come on! Answer me!" he yelled. He got nothing back except the sound of the roaring river below.

Falling down to a sitting position, Kouichi blinked before crawling in a mad dash back off the bridge. Now sitting on solid ground, he closed his eyes, hyperventilating. (:-P)

'_Oh my god!...Zoe and Tommy fell off a...a cliff, and then...Kouji and...and Takuya...They...and J.P.! And now I-But this is just-'_

"Why are we out here in the first place?" he yelled.

About 2 months ago, Takuya and the twins had gone on vacation. No one knew about the diary, and Kouichi never showed the others the picture he took. Of course, it was now his computer desktop background, his inside school binder cover, in his photo album, a mini pic in his wallet, and he had made a poster out of it that now hung on the inside of his closet door...but whatever. Not even Takuya and Kouji knew he had it.

Anyway, a month later, Zoe had decided they should go on a trip together since she would be out of school for awhile in a few weeks. Once they had a time, J.P. asked his parents if he could go (since they were still housing him and he had to run the shop for it) and Tommy asked his parents too since school for him would be out too. Shinya had wanted to come too, but Zoe wanted it to be just the digi-kids.

They hadn't known what she meant by 'vacation' until they were told what to bring. And by then, there was no turning back. They had packed their bags and Zoe had shipped them off to a forest _waaaaay_ away from civilization to 'relax'...or so she had said.

Their camp site was about 2 miles away from the nearest ranger or _anything _for that matter. They'd been here for about 3 days, and it had been fun so far. Fishing in the pond near camp, sleeping in tents, star gazing, etc etc...But then today...Takuya had asked if they could go on a hike.

Kouichi had been the one actually leading them, and he was sure they'd gotten lost but hadn't said anything. Tommy didn't want to cross the bridge, Takuya and Kouichi tried to convince him, and here we are at our current pradicament.

"Mm..." Kouichi didn't feel like _thanking_ his brain for reminding him of the reason they were where they were at the moment. It didn't give him comfort knowing it was _his_ fault. "Guys...I'm sorry..." he brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and sulked.

* * *

Out : Chapter 1 End! -gasp- OMG! A chaptered story! I didn't think the sequels I wrote could _have_ chapters after Trapped! -faints-

O.C. #2 : -looks at passed-out Out (no pun intended)- Yea...-prods with a stick- Is she going a bit over board with the 'sequel' stuff?

It : No. If she wants to write a sequel and it's _good_, then what's the problem with it? You think everyone's just gonna walk away because it's the sequel to a sequel? God you're annoying. Just mind your own business and let her write for once. You're just gonna be in the way any-

O.C. #2 : -giving him a noggie- Aw, so _cute_! Your crush is simply adorable I _swear_! -smiling, slightly evilly-

O.C. #1 : Cut it out. -glare- Leave Ototo-kun alone. (Ototo, Otouto?)

-Onee's get into glaring contest as It fixes hair messed up from noogie and Out...lays there-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Out : We're back!

It : -kinda upset from his 'Hiro' moment-

Out : -smiling, oblivious to what happened after she fainted- Taky! -waves- Hi Taky!

Disclaimer : Unlike a lot of authors and authoresses...I don't...put these...often...-clear throat- But when I do, I don't make someone else do it. Like a muse, or my favorite character from a show. I do it myself or have It say it. -again, no pun intended-

So, I do not own Digimon or it's characters. I do own the plot to this story and the story itself. SO NO COPYING ME! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and please review! -smiles cutely-

O.C #2 : Oh, and she doesn't act cute and stuff to get you to like her...she's actually like that...scary as it sounds...-slightly nervous glance at younger girl-

* * *

_Recap : On the 4th day of their camping trip, the group goes on a hike. Zoe and Tommy fall off a slight cliff into a river, soon joined by Takuya and Kouji, who fell through the bridge. J.P. went for help, and Kouichi was left alone._

-

"At least we all have our packs...so they'll have food...a sleeping bag..." Kouichi was trying to make himself feel better as he wandered through the forest. _Trying_ being the operative word. (1)

He sighed as he placed his left hand on the trunk of a rather large tree and slid down one of it's roots to a lower level of ground. The bluenette was slowly making his way towards the river. Kouichi knew he wouldn't actually _reach_ the river until he was a lot further downstream...but it was worth it to find his friends.

"Why'd things happen like _this_?" he asked sadly. "Things never go as planned with us...for some reason..."

Kouichi looked to the foliage, far above him, and then kept walking.

-

"Where am I?" J.P. asked, looking around. "I was _sure_ this was the way we came..." (-cough- Kouichi got them lost...remember?)

He sighed. Hearing running water, he smiled slightly and pushed some leaves out of the way. Spotting the river, he nearly rejoiced as he ran over to it and splashed some water on his face.

The light brunette blinked, seeing something in the water. J.P.'s eyes widened in horror when he saw it was a certain blonde girl. Hurriedly wading out to her, he grabbed her lightly and slowly made his way back to the shore and set her down.

"Zoe? Zoe!" he called. She didn't make any movement.

'_Whatdoido! Whatdoido? Whatdoido?'_ he screamed in his head. The light bulb blinked on. _'CPR!'_

Zoe's eyes blinked open slowly. She gasped softly when she saw J.P...about to _kiss her_!

"Wah!"

She sat up like lightning after throwing J.P. off of her.

"Z-zoe?" J.P. asked. She glared at him.

"What were you doing? Trying to _kiss_ me!" she yelled, standing up and brushing herself off. "And why am I all wet?"

"Zoe...you...you fell in the river...remember? I was about to perform CPR...before you woke up..." the chubbier digi-destined stuttered, fearing the blonde's wrath.

Zoe blinked and paused in squeezing the water from her hair.

"Oh, that's right..." she flung her hair back over her shoulder before turning a sheepish smile on her friend. "Sorry J.P. ...Guess I overreacted a bit huh?" she laughed nervously.

"Yea. Maybe." he groaned, standing up himself. "Anyways. We need to find help, or the others. And you need to dry off before you catch a cold." he said in a way that reminded Zoe greatly of the digital world. She smiled. "What?"

"Nothing...you just...reminded me of something...really sweet..." she said in a soft voice, remembering when he talked to her about the way a fire is built.

"Huh?" he blinked at her. She shook her head, water flying from the ends of her hair.

"Never mind. Come on. We should find shelter or something. It actually looks like it's about to rain." she held her hand up as a drop of water landed on her hand. J.P. nodded and they took off.

-

'_Takuya...'_

Leaves...leaves...LEAVES!

'_Takuya where are you?'_

Kouji had an arm across his head, protecting it from the branches as he walked through the brush, looking for the brunette. When he woke up on the shore, he realized that Takuya wasn't with him...so he was worried.

'_Ah, this is ridiculous!'_ he cursed silently. _'How much farther downstream could he've gone!'_

Pause. Kouji kept walking.

"No one answer that..." he whispered.

-

Kouichi tripped and slid down the high wall of rock and sand. He landed on the bank of the river. Smiling slightly, Kouichi looked around. Spotting a small form laying on it's back in the sand a bit upstream, he ran over.

"Tommy!" he called.

The little body stirred, sitting up and holding his head.

"Tommy! I'm so glad you're ok." Kouichi smiled, helping the smaller boy up. Tommy blinked.

"Kouichi? Ow..." he fell back down.

"What? You hurt yourself?" Kouichi knelt down, taking Tommy's right leg and looking at it.

He had a cut on his ankle, probably from either the fall or the rocks on the shore. The bluenette couldn't be sure, so he shrugged slightly.

"You injured your ankle." DUH! "I'll carry you for now, but we need to find someplace to stay for the night...seeing how late it is already. I'll bandage you when we find it...ok?" he smiled.

Tommy nodded slightly.

"Ok...Hey, Kouichi. Where're the others?" he asked.

"I...don't know..." Kouichi lowered his head, hiding his eyes. "Takuya and Kouji fell in the river like you and Zoe...and J.P. ran off to find help..." he explained, but he seemed to be holding something back.

Tommy nodded, ready to push Kouichi for all he knew, but decided to wait until they had a place to rest.

* * *

Out : Yes, the chapters are short...don't sue me! If I write how I want, the chapters will be to long and boring and it'd be 3 chapters long. I'm actually trying to keep this one going a bit...so please bare with the shortness!

(1) My friend read this and said "They just fell in a river. Wouldn't the food be nasty and the blankets all wet?"

I'm sad. Lovers of my other two...haven't reviewed to this yet...Except Takuya of course...Thanks Taky! -crying-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Out : -starts crying-

O.C. #2 : Um...Lizzy-chan...Out loves you.

Out : Yay! -still crying- Someone else reviewed!

* * *

_Recap : J.P. found Zoe after getting lost, Kouji's looking for Takuya, and Kouichi found Tommy. It's starting to rain and nightfall is coming._

-

"There...that's better." J.P. sighed in slight relief now that he'd made a fire.

Him and Zoe were in a cave they'd found not to far from the river. It had started to rain, hard, just after they got the wood for their fire. Now Zoe's clothes were hanging out to dry while she wore her underclothes and had wrapped herself in her sleeping bag.

"Hey Zoe. You-" he was hit in the head with a small rock as he went to turn around.

"You look over here and I'll never speak with you again!" Zoe yelled, scrunching into her sleeping bag even more. J.P. sighed.

"Come on Zoe...I'm 18, but I'm no pervert..." he then muttered- "not usually anyway..."

"What was that?" Zoe asked, glaring at him.

"Are you hungry?" J.P. said as if repeating himself. Zoe blinked.

"Oh..." her stomach growled. J.P. smiled without looking at her.

"I suppose that's a yes then?" she glared but he couldn't see it. "I'll make us something to eat then." he grabbed his pack and began searching through it. "How's...eggs?"

"For dinner?...And why do you have _eggs_?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I like eggs?" he laughed lightly. "Ok, I'll make them...though I don't know how you'll eat while you're in your sleeping bag.

Zoe grumbled as her stomach rumbled again. (Ha! Grumbled, rumbled! I rhymed!)

-

Kouichi set Tommy down on a root and sighed. It was raining really hard...

"Whew..." Kouichi laughed. "We're wet!" he joked.

Tommy had a slight glare on.

"My leg hurts..." he mumbled, placing a hand just above the cut.

"Oh, right." Kouichi took his pack off (how'd he carry Tommy?) and reached inside. "Hm...nope...nope...ah! Nope...here we go!"

The older twin pulled out a small washcloth looking thing and a first aid kit. He carefully dried the cut, which had stopped bleeding before Kouichi had even found the 15 year old. Tommy didn't wince until Kouichi applied some medicine to it that made the cut burn.

"Ow..." he suppressed his pain and let the older boy tend to his leg.

A cooling sensation came over the area affected and the burning went away. Looking, he saw Kouichi was blowing on it. He suddenly saw his brother in Kouichi's place and smiled softly. The bluenette put the band-aid on and stood back, sitting on the root next to Tommy.

"What's up? You look preoccupied." he said calmly. Tommy blinked and blushed at having been caught day dreaming.

Oh, you're probably wondering where these two are. Ahem...Kouichi found a batch of trees that made a covering where it wasn't raining. He'd rushed under there since they were getting soaked just standing in the rain and had sat Tommy on a large root protruding from the ground.

"I was...thinking about my brother..." Tommy admitted.

"Miss him?" Kouichi asked, knowing the feeling.

"Yea. I wonder how long it'll be before the rain stops...before we find the others...before we...go home..." Tommy looked about to cry. Kouichi held him close.

"_I _can be your brother...for now. Ok?" Kouichi offered. "Now go to sleep, otoutobun...sleep and dream of home..." he closed his eyes as he rocked back and forth, laying his head on Tommy's.

Tommy's eyes softened, and he _did_ fall asleep. He could see his house, his parents, and his brother...they were all together on the couch...with popcorn and watching a movie...and he was with them, between his mom and his brother.

-

Kouji broke through the tree lining and saw the river again. He gasped, seeing a dark figure on the beach. It was Takuya! He was laying on his stomach, head turned slightly to the left and left hand clutching his pack limply.

The river was getting rough due to the harsh storm. Kouji was already re-soaked and shivering. He ran up to Takuya and shook him.

"Takuya. Takuya! Come on, wake up Takuya!" he called.

A large wave hit them and knocked Kouji onto his but. He wondered briefly how a wave could jump them in a river, but dropped it the next moment. Takuya's bag was now drifting away with the river, and with it, Takuya's supplies.

"No!" Kouji kept his left hand on Takuya's right shoulder as he made a grab for the pack. It slipped from his fingers and was gone, under the water. "Dammit!"

Punching the ground, he cursed softly again. The younger bluenette then picked Takuya up 'bridal style' (-laugh-) and began running back into the woods, away from the raging river.

* * *

Out : My 3rd, short chapter. We _finally_ found out what happened to Takuya huh? -heh- Again, sorry for how short they are. But I kinda like them short, as long as there are a lot of them. Ya know...when..._I_...read a story? -sigh- Whatever...I'm going to bed...

O.C. #2 : Night night!

It : -slight, covered yawn-

O.C. #1 : You too It.

It : -glare- I'm _14! _You _can't _tell me what to do!

O.C. #2 : Yes we can. Now go. Or we'll tell Hiro-kun.

It : -pause as he fears of his idol, then calms again- pfft, Like he'd care what _I _did. He would probably commend me on it actually. Getting on your nerves would probably amuse him to no end. To think I was scared of you telling him I refused to go to bed. Ha, what a laugh. I mean you're both so-

O.C #2 : We meant, we'd tell him-

O.C. #1 : -About _that_.

It : -goes to bed-


	4. Chapter 4

Out : Aw! Lizzy-chan! Don't feel sad! At least you review! -hugs- -blink- Um...If you're _learning _English...what are you?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Recap : J.P and Zoe found a cave and decided to eat something. Kouichi and Tommy took refuge under some large trees and Kouichi became Tommy's fill in brother. Kouji found Takuya by the river, unconscious._

_-_

Zoe woke up with a startling thought. For some reason, something felt...wrong...But what was it?

"_Ah!" They fell, and he grabbed for something he couldn't see._

_And there was water around them suddenly, and he reached for the other's hand. Opening his eyes, he saw the other one being pulled away, or maybe _he_ was being pulled away..._

_And he scrambled to swim back, but the pressure of the water affected him too much. He couldn't feel himself hitting the rocks, or sense the oncoming darkness. All that mattered was saving the other one with him, keeping them alive._

_His fingers touched those of the unconscious one and he felt happy, but a great tug caused him to be pulled further under the water, further away...The air left his lungs and he couldn't breathe..._

Zoe shook her head. That didn't make any sense. Who was 'the other' and what was with the water?

"I'll never figure this out..." she mumbled softly. "It doesn't make any sense..."

She turned to J.P., still sleeping soundly, and sighed. Her eyes snapped open with sudden confusion.

"What happened to the others?" she asked aloud.

-

"This is really ridiculous..." Kouji said once more.

He'd found a cave so small you couldn't even call it a cave. It was more like a dent in the hillside. But it was keeping them dry at the moment, and that's all that mattered.

"It's too much like the digital world..." he mused about the avalanche and cursed softly. "Why does this keep happening to us?"

He turned to look at Takuya as the rain outside seemed to pick up. The wind was blowing the rain in at them half the time, so there was no fire. He'd given Takuya the blanket he'd had in his pack, but he doubted how much comfort it gave him.

Takuya was laying next to the wall, as far in as you could go (not that far actually) and Kouji was sitting next to him against the wall. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he was tired.

"I can't go to sleep." he told himself. "What if something happened to Takuya?"

His eyelids drooped a bit more and he turned to look at Takuya again. Slowly, Kouji pulled Takuya over so that he was sitting sideways with his butt between Kouji's legs. He laid Takuya's head against him and held him up with his arms. After making sure that the blanket was still tight around the brunette, he drifted off to the world of sleep...against his own will.

-

Daybreak came with the end of the storm and sunlight shone down, making the water droplets sparkle. It brushed his face and his eyes blinked open. The almost glowing scenery caused him to smile and momentarily forget the situation.

Soon though, he became aware of the fact that someone was holding him, and there was a lot of heat coming from that someone.

"Kouji!" he gasped, placing a hand on Kouji's forehead and withdrawing quickly. "He's burning up!"

Memories of what happened the day before rushed through his head and he lowered his head, moving off of Kouji's lap.

"I tried so hard to save him...but he ended up saving _me_ instead..." he whispered.

Sudden pain shot through him as he went to stand up, causing him to fall in a heap on the ground.

"A-ah-ah..." he drew in a ragged breath, wondering why it hurt so bad.

Takuya looked to his arms, drawing back the sleeves of the undershirt he'd chosen to wear yesterday. It hurt to do so, but it let him see the cuts and bruises on his arms. The brunette then checked his chest.

"Ah...Ow..." he hissed out, seeing the cuts there too. "What happened to me?" he asked as softly as possible.

Takuya went to move further outside, but felt a searing pain and fell down, just outside the 'cave.'

'_Oh my Go-...It hurts! It really hurts!'_

He managed to open his eyes again and reached down to his right leg. His fingers brushed it and he winced.

'_No...It can't be broken...It can't!'_

-

Kouichi woke up to someone or something poking him. Opening his eyes he spotted Tommy right in his face.

"Wah!" Kouichi jumped back from the light haired brunette. "Wh-what is it?"

"Breakfast is ready! Your stomach was growling, even in your sleep!" Tommy smiled, laughing as he walked over to the small fire he'd gotten going.

"Really?" Kouichi yawned. "What's cooking?"

"Fish. Mom taught me all about making fish. So you can trust me." he laughed a bit and Kouichi smiled, glad that the younger boy wasn't sad anymore.

"I trust you." he said softly.

Tommy paused after handing Kouichi his fish. His voice had been...like a whisper of wind in the trees...

-

"Where are we going Zoe?" J.P. asked drearily at about 10 a.m. Zoe was leading him through the forest.

"I woke up this morning and suddenly, I remembered the others. I'm worried about them. And seeing as we are completely lost, we should at least try to find them." she said in a leader-ish way.

"I suppose." J.P. grumbled, staring at the river next to them. They were headed up-stream since Zoe had traveled down it. "Hey, what's that?" he pointed.

"Hm?" Zoe bent down and reached into the water. She moved a semi-large rock and pulled up the brown mess stuck by it. "A bag?"

"Ah! That's Takuya's!" he pointed to the logo of the company that all of Takuya's clothes had on it.

"But how?" Zoe asked, then blinked. "J.P...what happened after me and Tommy fell in?"

"Hm? Oh!" he flushed. "Well, Takuya came running back across the bridge and Kouji tackled him to the ground, trying to stop him from breaking the bridge. Kouichi started coming over too. The bridge sorta...broke...underneath Kouji and Taky and they...fell...in...?" he tried, looking nervously at the blond.

Zoe was holding the strap of Takuya's bag tightly. Her fist was shaking and she sounded like she was about to start growling.

"Dammit! How much more does the world want to torment us? We've been through so much already, yet fate just _hasn't_ had it's fill yet!" she ranted. "Destino di Damn! Ponte di Damn! Fiume di Damn!" she yelled.

"What was that?" J.P. asked.

"I don't cuss in Italian." she shrugged. (Translations from FreeTranslation)

-

Kouji woke up to the sound of a fire crackling. He opened his eyes and saw Takuya sitting next to a small fire, cooking something.

"What?" he breathed out, feeling sick.

"Ah, you're awake." Takuya smiled at him over the fire. "Think you can make it over here to eat something?"

"What did you make?" he asked softly, holding his head as he eased over to the inviting warmth.

"You had some hot dogs in your pack, and I caught you a fish." Takuya smiled at him.

Kouji noticed that bandage wrappers were scattered around near his bag. He gave Takuya a questioning look.

"Oh, that. I was pretty scrapped up after our swim in the river, so I bandaged myself up while you were sleeping. The fish is cause your sick." he added as an after thought. Kouji blinked.

"Thanks."

* * *

Out : -in corner, glooming-

O.C. #2 : Hmm...Oh, we messed up in the posting of the Waging Wars chapter, chapter 6. But we're also too lazy to go repost it. -explains-

Out : Why do _I_ care? It's _your _story! -whine-

O.C. #2 : -shrug-


	5. Chapter 5

Out : Lizzy-chan! -latches to-

O.C. #2 : Hey! I'm half-Swiss! -laugh- You know, you really need to give me an email address or something, so that we don't post our convos on They don't like that ya know. -nod nod-

**Chapter 5**

_Recap : Zoe had a weird dream, Kouji found shelter for him and Takuya, Takuya woke up and found himself injured and Kouji ill, Kouichi and Tommy ate fish, Zoe and J.P. began looking for their friends, and Takuya made breakfast for Kouji._

-

Kouichi trudged slowly through the forest, back upstream. Tommy was napping while Kouichi carried him on his back. Tommy wore two backpacks, but he hadn't seemed to mind much.

After eating the delicious fish Tommy prepared, Kouichi had told Tommy what happened to the others in more detail. The younger boy had jumped up, only to fall back down, and strongly say that he wanted to look for them.

"Kouichi..." Tommy whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Hm? Yea Tommy?" he asked as he kept walking.

"Right now...You're acting like my brother and my protector...In the digital world...that was Takuya's job. He was really good at it too..." Tommy muttered, clinging a bit tighter to Kouichi's shoulders with his hands.

"Yea, I know. I didn't do much good of a job protecting my otouto though." Kouichi looked at the ground as he walked. "He usually ended up saving _me_ instead."

"Yea but...You saved him too. Just by being there...you were saving him..." Tommy seemed to be slipping back into the dream world as he slept.

"Thanks Tommy, that's nice." Kouichi smiled. "But Takuya saved him even more." he nearly laughed. "Takuya saved _all_ of us."

He felt Tommy's tears on his left shoulder.

"I don't want him to be hurt Kouichi...I don't want him to be gone...I don't want-" Kouichi cut him off.

"Everything's going to be alright Tommy...Takuya's gonna be fine. Trust me. He's with my brother." Kouichi assured him, and Tommy fell asleep.

-

"So. We can either stay here and brood and be lost forever...Or we can start walking, taking frequent breaks, and find our friends and a way out of here." Takuya proclaimed suddenly, about an hour after they had finished eating.

It didn't matter that Kouji was sleeping and hadn't heard him. He had been wondering about what they could do now. He didn't want to show weakness to Kouji, or let the blue-haired boy find out about his injured leg.

Oh, and about that. Takuya had decided that no, his leg _wasn't broken_. It was just...sprained...or something. So he'd made a somewhat splint to hold it and used a walking stick. He was very proud of himself.

"Kouji." he shook the boy. "Kouji wake up."

"What?" Kouji's eyes were glazed.

"We're gonna start walking now, ok? Come on, take my hand." he held his hand out above Kouji's chest and Kouji took it with his right hand. "Great. Now we gotta go."

Takuya helped him stand up and they began to walk extremely slowly. Takuya switched to holding Kouji's right hand with his left and walked heavily on the grand 'walking stick' he'd found. Luckily, Kouji was so out of it, he didn't even notice the stick.

-

J.P. plopped down and put his feet in the cool water of the river. Zoe was nearby, looking at the rapids upriver that suddenly stopped before reaching the two. She thought back, and her dream flowed through her head.

'_They were in the rapids.'_ she mused silently. _'Those rapids go on from just downstream of the bridge to here...It's weird that I wasn't injured.'_

The rapids were still a bit away from them, but she could see how fierce the water's current was.

'_Maybe because I was already out cold and couldn't fight it? The person I saw was fighting the current though.'_ her eyebrows knitted together as she thought. _'He was trying to save someone.'_

She concentrated really hard on the rapid's white waters and her dream. She saw the blurry figure of the one they were reaching for. It was a boy...Her vision seemed to become clearer, even though in the dream it had not.

The boy was their age. It had to be one of them...She concentrated harder and realized with a jolt that the boy had pony-tailed, blue hair. Into her dream-line-of-vision, she remembered the reaching hands of the one she dreamt being.

Gloves. His hands were gloved. She could feel the rocks and injuring that he hadn't and suddenly, she gasped.

"Zo?" J.P. asked in concern.

"It was Takuya." she whispered.

"What?"

"I remembered the others this morning because I had dreamt of someone falling through those rapids upstream." she pointed. "The were reaching for another person in the water with them and didn't even notice that fighting the rapid's current was making them hit the rocks below them."

"And?" J.P. asked.

"It was Takuya." she repeated. "I was just thinking about it. The one being reached for, the one he was trying to save, was Kouji...I'm sure of it. And I saw his gloved hand when he reached out." Zoe seemed troubled. "He was really getting banged up by those rocks J.P...I'm worried."

J.P. gave her a slightly concerned, slightly confused look.

"We'll find them Zoe. If they were in those rapids up there, then they may have come out somewhere around here, right?" he offered, and she jumped up.

"You're right!" she looked around. "Look for any signs. The storm would've brushed away any initial evidence, but there may be a marking around here somewhere."

-

Kouichi smiled as they broke through the foliage and found the river.

"Water." he whispered, but blinked.

On the opposite shore was a blonde girl and a kinda fat brunette boy. They seemed to be looking for something they dropped.

"Zoe? J.P.?" he asked quietly before smiling and calling out loudly. "Zoe! J.P.!"

He laughed as they looked over at him. He freed one of his hands and waved largely at them. The movement woke Tommy, who blinked.

"What's up Kouichi?" he asked blearily. Kouichi laughed again.

"It's Zoe and J.P.!" he said happily. "Just on the other shore."

They were waving to them too.

"Hey guys!" Zoe's voice carried over. "Try and cross over, the water's calm here!"

Kouichi looked and saw that the rapids ended a bit further up and yes, the water should be quite calm by the time it got the them.

"Ready for a swim Tommy? Sorry about you ankle." he said in advance as he let the boy down.

Tommy walked gingerly over to the bank and kept going, Kouichi right behind him. For awhile, they actually had to swim to get across, but it wasn't long before they were on the other side...Albeit a tiny bit further downstream.

Zoe and J.P. rushed over to them and the blonde latched on to Tommy.

"I'm so glad you're alright." she said softly.

"Have you seen Kouji or Takuya yet?" Kouichi asked. Both faces fell.

"No...No we haven't." Zoe said even softer, sadder. Tommy hugged her tightly.

-

Takuya stumbled a bit in his walk. He looked to Kouji, who seemed about to pass out.

"Alright...We'll uh...We'll stop here for tonight." he looked to the sky to see the sunset just over the tree tops. "I hope it doesn't rain..."

He sat Kouji on the ground against a slight mound of earth as the ground rose to another level at the point on the edge of the road. Kouji seemed to weak right now to even talk. So Takuya spoke for him.

He sat himself down, next to Kouji and held his right leg carefully. He could feel the bandages that wound around it and the strong sticks he'd used to hold it as straight as he could. Kouji was staring blindly at him in confusion.

"Don't worry Kouji, it's alright. You sleep." he patted the wall behind him. "Not a good bed though huh?"

He took Kouji's backpack off (Takuya was wearing it) and took out the cover. It had dried in the sun earlier as Kouji slept. The brunette placed the bag, re-zipped, onto the ground next to him and motioned for Kouji to lay his head on it.

When Kouji was laying down, Takuya placed the blanket over him and then cuddled up next to the other boy.

"It's kinda sad Kouji..." he whispered slowly just after Kouji had fallen asleep. "These are the only times we ever get this close...And now you're so sick...and my whole body is injured..." tears were coming from his eyes. "It doesn't seem fair."


	6. Chapter 6

Out : Jake was the only one who reviewed? -sad-

O.C. #2 : Of course, it's Jake!

**Chapter 6**

_Recap : Kouichi and Tommy reminisced, Takuya decided that he and Kouji should start walking, Zoe recalled her dream in more detail, Kouichi and Tommy met up with the others, and Takuya and Kouji lay down for the night._

-

"_Tommy!" Takuya jumped over green flames and held him close. Shielding him._

"_Tommy!" Takuya saved him from the attacking digimon._

"_I know you won't hurt me, cause I'm your friend." Tommy said softly as he cried. Takuya backed off and beat his head against a rock until he transformed back into himself. Tommy could hear him crying._

-

"Tommy...Tommy wake up." a voice called. He opened his eyes to see Zoe.

"Hm?" he rubbed his eyes awake.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare...And it's time to wake up anyway." she looked at the lighting sky.

"Ah, ok." he stood up and Zoe offered him her back. He climbed on and laid his head on her shoulder. "It wasn't a nightmare...I was remembering the digital world..." Zoe started. "I was remembering Takuya..." She calmed.

"Must've been nice...recalling good memories." she seemed sad as she recalled her own dream about Takuya.

"What's the matter Zoe?" he asked. "You seem sad."

"Hm?" she blinked and shook her head slightly. "No, it's nothing. Forget it." she smiled.

J.P. and Kouichi finished packing up their things and the group took off walking.

-

Kouji woke up first the next day. The sun was already high and he supposed it was almost noon.

'_Whoa...My head...'_ he groaned when he failed at sitting up. _'Wait...I wasn't laying down before...I've moved...How long have I been out?'_ he turned his head and saw brown hair.

"Takuya?" he asked softly, confused.

'_Ugh, this is confusing...When and how and...nevermind.'_ he took to looking at the sky.

A few minutes later, movement from next to him caused him to come back to reality and look to Takuya. The brunette smiled at the non-glazed look and felt Kouji's head.

"Morning..." he whispered, removing his hand. "Your fevers gone down..."

He seemed to be still half asleep or high, Kouji discovered. So he shook the boy.

"Ow!" Takuya jerked awake and Kouji let go. "That hurt..." he patted his upper arms gently.

"Huh?" Kouji blinked.

"I'm injured ya know!" Takuya whined, pulling up his right sleeve to reveal the actually-well-bandaged-ness. Little ones, like for small scrapes, and white gauze covered his upper arm.

Kouji could see bandages slipping out from under the sleeves of the long-sleeved shirt Takuya wore. His eyebrows came together. That was one of _his_ shirts...He shook his head, that wasn't important!

"Sorry." he apologized. "Why are you so hurt anyway?" Takuya shrugged.

"I dunno." he pulled the sleeve back down. "Was like this when I woke up yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kouji blinked. "How long was I out?" he put his left hand to his forehead and looked away.

"Well, you were kinda out of it when we were walking yesterday. Maybe...you don't remember." Takuya shrugged.

Kouji just sat there looking at the ground, his eyes shaking as he tried to recall..._something_...from yesterday. Takuya took pity on him.

"Come on. We need to get walking." he stood up slowly, and inwardly...painfully! "The others are probably looking for us right now."

"Huh?" Kouji looked up to him.

"It's the 2nd day since we fell off that bridge. Don't you think someone would be looking for us?" Takuya reasoned.

"You're being strangely serious..." Kouji whispered as he stood up, wobbling as he did so. Takuya went to help him. "No, you're hurt. I can walk on my own."

Takuya backed off and closed his left hand, the walking stick in his right. He remembered holding Kouji's hand as they walked the day before...and he felt sad...

-

"Kouichi, how come we're so lost?" J.P. asked. "I followed the path we took almost exactly I thought, but came out somewhere totally lost!"

"Um...eheh..." Kouichi laughed nervously. "That'd be...because I got us lost..." he sighed and looked at the ground dejectedly.

"But if you hadn't gotten us lost, we wouldn't've had this great adventure." Tommy tried, now walking on his own. "So, it's ok, right?"

"I suppose..." Kouichi sighed again. "But now my brother and his boyfriend are stuck in the woods...Possibly hurt! Maybe sick or close the death! I try helping their relationship and end up crashing it!"

Kouichi, who'd been rambling, suddenly noticed that the others weren't with him. He paused and looked back about 6 feet, where they had stopped walking.

"Huh? What's up guys?" he asked. J.P. raised his hand halfway but paused. Zoe stuttered before any words were formed.

"B-boyfriend?" she managed. Kouichi blinked.

"Ah!" he covered his mouth and jumped up and down, his bag falling to the ground. "I shouldn't've said that!" he bent down and began playing in the dirt like a little kid avoiding an angry mother's gaze.

"Kouichi...?" Tommy took a step forward.

"They aren't actually together yet, but after I read his diary that night they were stuck in the elevator at the resort...I just figured it would be ok..." Anime tears were hanging from his eyes. "I mean...the picture was so cute..."

"What picture?" J.P. asked suddenly. Kouichi blinked and took out his wallet, removing a picture from it's confines. (The sleeping picture, from Trapped!)

He handed it silently over to the others and began twiddling his thumbs. Zoe and Tommy looked over his shoulders.

"Ah! Kawaii!" Zoe cheered.

"Wow...You're right Kouichi." Tommy muttered, then looked away and started muttering to himself things that no one could hear.

"Ah..." J.P. found it hard to talk. "It's just..." he gulped. "Sudden..."

* * *

Bah! Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

O.C. #2 : No no Jake. We like you. Out was just upset that no one else reviewed.

**Chapter 7**

_Recap : Tommy reminisced, Kouji and Takuya spoke before starting to walk, and Kouichi revealed the kinda secret kinda not-happening relationship between Takuya and Kouji._

-

Takuya and Kouji had been walking for a few hours now. It must've been at least 3 o'clock by now. Kouji had gone off into 'brood and muse land!'

'_My fever seems to have gone down. So it can't be that I'm hallucinating or something. I'm sure Takuya keeps limping. We keep stopping every 30 minutes to an hour. I know it's good for me, but Takuya always seems out of breath.'_

Takuya stumbled and leaned heavily on his walking stick.

'_What's with the walking stick? He leans on it a lot. I know he's hurt but...exactly _how_ hurt is he? I'm worried. He's being too quiet...Too serious...Something's wrong.'_

"Ta-" he paused as Takuya tripped slightly and his right leg hit a tree on the side of the road.

"Ah!" the brunette screamed and fell to the ground, Kouji's eyes widened.

-

"Guys...did you hear that?" Tommy asked, stopping in his walk.

Zoe, J.P., and Kouichi had stopped too and were looking around.

"Yea..." Zoe breathed out, as if afraid to make noise. The scream was still echoing around them.

"But where'd it come from?" J.P. asked, taking a step to one side and listening carefully.

Kouichi's stare was an intense one. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"This way." he turned and began walking off the side of the somewhat-trail they'd made.

"Kouichi!" the others began to follow him, out of concern and the need of a leader.

-

Kouji kneeled down next to his...what was Takuya to him? He shook his head.

"Takuya?" he asked softly, receiving no answer except Takuya's pained breaths.

His dark blue eyes traveled along Takuya's body until he reached the right leg. Takuya's hands were holding it gently yet painfully. He carefully laid his hand on the lower leg, near the foot. Takuya hissed in pain and he retracted his hand.

"Takuya...I'm sorry." he apologized in advanced before prying the boy's hands from the leg and pulling up the pant leg.

Not allowed to hold his leg, Takuya latched on to Kouji's left shoulder. Kouji's eyes were shaking in what appeared to be fear of some sort as he saw the makeshift splint and bandaging on the entire lower leg, all the way up to the knee.

"Takuya..." a sudden force came over the younger twin as he began to rip Takuya's shirt off.

He saw that most of Takuya's body was bandaged, either with band-aids or gauze. Takuya was in even more pain from being so roughly handled, and was shaking now. Kouji traced his fingers over the bandages lightly, trying not to hurt the other boy further.

"Takuya...Why..." he whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were so hurt?" he asked.

Takuya gave a weak smile, and it seemed he could barely hear what Kouji had said. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Then he fell back and landed on the earth beneath him.

"Takuya?" Kouji lifted Takuya's head a bit. "Takuya!" he could barely see through the tears.

He carefully put his right arm under Takuya's knees and his left arm under Takuya's neck, lifting him up. His crying was making his headache worse, but being sick wasn't as bad as being so injured it hurt to walk. Slowly, Kouji began to trek down the overgrown path, hopefully towards help.

-

Kouichi paused.

"They were here." he motioned to the bandages on the ground.

"Takuya!" Zoe gasped. "I was right, he is hurt! See J.P.?" she turned to the older boy with fearful eyes. "It was _him _that yelled." she felt like she would cry.

"Don't worry Zoe. We'll find them." J.P. patted her softly on the back and hugged her. "Come on, let's keep going."

They kept walking and walking, faster and faster until it was almost a run. In this way, it didn't take them long to find Takuya's broken walking stick and the shirt Kouji had left behind.

"This is one of Kouji's shirts." Kouichi mused aloud, picking it up. "They may be close, come on...keep going!"

-

"Takuya..." Kouji breathed out heavily. "My head hurts Takuya...really bad..."

Takuya remained motionless in his arms. Kouji smiled sadly at him.

"I suppose now isn't a good time..." he stumbled slightly in a pot-hole but kept walking. "To say...I love you...huh?" he felt the need to gasp for breath by this point, his headache he was sure had become the fever he'd had yesterday.

He stopped walking under the shade of a large tree. The blue haired teen laid against the harsh trunk and took a deep breath.

"If I keep walking...I think I'd drop you..." he whispered with a slight laugh. "I can't...go any farther..."

"Kouji!"

The voice sounded so far away...

"Kouji! Takuya!"

Kouji looked at the boy in his arms, who was still out. His head swivelled to the right, back the way they'd come. Blurry figures...So blurry...

'_Guys?'_ he wondered vaguely, his head swimming. _'Takuya...It's ok now...They've found us...'_

Kouichi skidded to a stop and fell to his knees next to his younger sibling.

"Kouji!" he called loudly.

Kouji was staring in his direction, eyes so cloudy they were white instead of blue. Kouichi placed a hand on his right shoulder and shook, but there was no response.

"Guys look...Takuya-" Zoe stopped herself.

"Oh man Taky...You did a number on yourself in that river..." J.P. muttered softly, looking sadly at the bandaging all over Takuya's upper body.

Tommy sat next to Takuya and began to cry. He was 9 years old once more. His temporary brother was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. Zoe patted him on the back.

"Come on guys. For once, I'll act the oldest as I am, and say...We have to get them some help." J.P. took Takuya from Kouji's arms.

They were surprised when the unresponsive boy suddenly lashed out at them, trying to take Takuya back. When the attempt failed, Kouji fell back against the tree, eyes closed and breathing ragged.

Kouichi tapped his brother's shoulder before deeming his safe. He picked his brother up and carried him on his back. Kouji was unusually light, kinda like Tommy...

* * *

Wow, kinda short.


	8. Chapter 8

Out : Meh, last chapter.

**Chapter 8**

_Recap : Kouji and Takuya were walking when Takuya tripped and cried out in pain. The others heard the yell and followed it, finding remnants of Takuya and Kouji's things as they go. Kouji inspects Takuya, amazed at how injured he is, before starting down the path once more, carrying Takuya. As he begins to faint, Kouji says he loves Takuya, soon after, Kouichi and the others find them._

-

Blue eyes blinked open and he looked wildly around. This wasn't the forest, and he wasn't leaning against a tree. Their friends weren't coming and Takuya wasn't in his arms. He sat up abruptly, a gasp escaping someone beside him.

He looked around, realizing that he was in a hospital and then looked at the frightened woman next to him.

"Hi..." he greeted dully as his head started to pound, blood rushing from it as he had moved too quickly.

The nurse turned and rushed from the room. A doctor came in and inspected him, told Kouji to stay in bed, and left. He glared at the door until Kouichi came in.

"Hey Kouji." he greeted softly as the door closed.

"Hey." Kouji waved and leaned against the wall behind his bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Hmm...4 days?" Kouichi gave a mock shrug. "You had a really bad fever." he said worriedly. "Mom was so worried, so were dad and his wife. Zoe's mom won't let her go camping again without parental supervision until she moves out." he smiled. "J.P. and Tommy are fine. Tommy's cut on his ankle was bandaged and he's fine now."

"And Takuya?" Kouji asked, feeling sick again just thinking about the other boy's injuries. Kouichi's face fell.

"He broke his leg. The doctor said it had only recently broken, so he must've been ignoring the pain until it just...cracked." Kouichi explained, looking anywhere but at Kouji. "He was so hurt Kouji...Zoe started crying when she saw him."

"Kouichi." Kouji said sternly.

"He's bandaged all over and still unconscious. They...don't know when he'll wake up." Kouichi was so soft, if the room hadn't been silent you wouldn't have heard him. "I'm so sorry!" he suddenly bowed really low. "I'm the one that got us so lost! It's all my fault! If you hate me, I won't blame you..." tears dripped slowly from his eyes.

"Kouichi." Kouji said sternly, then his voice began a bit more...chipper. "Let's ignore the doctor. I want you to sneak me to Takuya's room."

Kouichi looked at his brother in surprise.

"I want...I want to see him..." Kouji whispered, his voice sad.

-

Kouichi stood by the door as Kouji, feeling absolutely fine, walked over to Takuya's bedside. Kouichi hadn't been lying when he'd said that Takuya was bandaged heavily...

"Takuya?" he called softly. Kouji didn't hear the door shut as Kouichi left. "Takuya please answer me."

No sound except the whir and beep of hospital machines was his answer.

-

Kouichi sighed sadly as he leaned against Takuya's door. He wasn't letting anyone in. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up at the angry face of Kouji's doctor.

"Um...hello Doctor J..." he greeted sheepishly.

"Your brother wouldn't happen to be in there, would he?" Dr. J asked seriously.

"Yes he would." the Dr. went to try and get in. "But you can't go in. He's with a very special person...This is their time now. I won't let you interrupt." Dr. J seemed surprised by this opposition. "I'm sorry Dr. J. Kouji is feeling fine, he's all better. But the most important person in his entire life isn't. You _won't _get past me."

Dr. J. Blinked stupidly at him.

"Kouji will return to his room if he feels like it, Dr. J. Sorry for the inconvenience." Kouichi bowed slightly, still protecting the door from the doctor. Dr. J turned and walked away, looking ruffled.

-

"Takuya. Remember the digital world? This all began with that avalanche. Well, it probably started off before that, maybe when I saved you from Duskmon or when we were at that floating toyland...Or before any of that...But it really got started in that snowy cave."

Kouji was sitting in a chair next to Takuya's bed. His elbows were on his knees and he had his chin in his hands. He seemed deep in thought.

"That's when we found we liked each other. But after that, it seemed like nothing had changed. I remember crying myself to sleep after a day when we fought so bad you seemed to hate me. I was always worried you had forgotten that day..."

There was still no answer. But Kouji felt weight lifting from him with every word.

"Then the world was safe and everyone was happy. We were the best of friends...But I wanted more." Kouji whispered, almost as if ashamed. "We got stuck in that elevator, and I really thought we were going to die...That I would never get to kiss you again or...or _anything _else." tears were actually coming from his eyes again.

"I hate myself!" he growled out. "I'm such a coward, and lately I've been crying _so much_! I couldn't even say I love you until you were unconscious and in pain...It's horrible."

"I suppose now isn't the best time to say I love you...huh?" a soft voice cracked from the direction of Takuya. Kouji's head snapped up, but Takuya was still asleep.

"Yea...yea I suppose not." he laughed once, then twice, then found himself laughing so hard it hurt his head.

Takuya smiled in his sleep.

-

A week later found Takuya on crutches but alive. Kouji was completely healthy and everyone else was happy that Takuya was out of the hospital.

They were going to meet up as soon as Takuya was able to walk by himself. But for now, it was just Takuya and Kouji.

Takuya said he had heard Kouji talking when he was unconscious, but neither of them knew how that happened. At the moment, Kouji and Takuya were sitting on Takuya's couch, watching a movie. The parentals had gone for dinner and Shinya had a sleep over school trip. Kouji had agreed to stay and watch over Takuya...like a hawk.

Kouji gasped slightly and silently when he felt Takuya take hold of his hand and intertwine their fingers. He turned to look at the brunette, only to see a simple smile on his face. Kouji smiled and held Takuya's hand too.

Kouji was blushing as he leaned over and kissed Takuya on the cheek, which made Takuya gasp cutely. Kouji's plan worked as Takuya turned his head and Kouji captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

They parted and Takuya smiled brightly before kissing Kouji again. When they broke off, Takuya laid his forehead to Kouji's.

"You know...We don't get to do this often." he whispered, eyes closed. "In fact...we hardly ever even hold hands."

"Yea...Sad, isn't it?" Kouji laughed softly and Takuya could feel each shudder.

Takuya kissed Kouji's forehead.

"I'm almost thanking that old bridge." he laughed, and Kouji saw an angel. He suddenly couldn't help himself.

Takuya gasped when he was pushed down on the couch. Kouji kissed him deeply, needily. Takuya moaned into the kiss and it just egged the twin on further. He pushed his hands up under Takuya's shirt and pressed closer to the one he loved.

"Ah!" Takuya hissed in pain, making Kouji freeze and back off. "Sorry..."

Takuya sat up and tended to his leg. Kouji took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He chanced a glance at Takuya and saw the cast that still resided over his right leg.

"No...I'm..." he took a deep breath. "I'm the one whose sorry." he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Kouji?" Takuya asked, looking at him in concern and confusion.

"I...I just suddenly jumped you...And you still injured even! It's all my fault..." Kouji hid his face, his ponytail fell to his left, hiding whatever face wasn't hidden from Takuya.

"Well, actually. I'm injured cause I fought the current." Takuya mused aloud. Kouji looked over at him from between strands of hair. "If I hadn't tried to be the hero and save you, I'd be perfectly fine right now I bet." Takuya shrugged with an ironic, laughing smile.

Kouji leaned over and kissed Takuya on the cheek lightly. Said brunette turned to him.

"But I'm glad you tried to save me. It means you love me..." Kouji whispered. It seemed a sudden thought had hit him. "Wanna go see a movie next week?"

"Uh..." Takuya took a minute to organize his thoughts and get back to what had been said. "Sure. I think I'll be able to walk by then."

Kouji smiled and turned the tv off.

"Great. Time for bed!" he smirked when Takuya pouted.

"What are you? My mother?" he scoffed.

Takuya gasped when he was lifted into the air by Kouji.

"For tonight...yea, I am." he laughed and began down the hallway. "And your boyfriend."

Takuya let out a laughing gasp as Kouji tickled him.

* * *

Fin! That's the end, there isn't anymore. 


End file.
